


I don't know why your doing this

by CourtneyDixon



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyDixon/pseuds/CourtneyDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something strange happening in Woodbury. It isn't what it seems to be. All the women know it but surely it won't happen to Morgan, the youngest woman. She's only fourteen perhaps the Woodbury men have some morals, perhaps they don't. When they find out they were wrong will it be to late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know why your doing this

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of rape.

* * *

My name is Morgan Holmes, I've been loving in a zombie apocalypse for 2 years now. I've never had a group, I just survived on my own. The first time I saw a walker I was terrified. My own mother. Turns out she was bitten and didn't tell anyone. She had fell ill and my father was looking after her when she had passed away. My father and I thought she had only died but then she came back. My father couldn't put her down. I watched in horror from the doorway and the thing that used to be my mother devoured his throat ripping it out. Blood. That's what I saw a whole lot of blood. I was the one who put them down. A fourteen year old girl.

Ever since then I've been travelling the road. On many occasions I thought about my high school friends. I wondered if they were alright. Especially my best friend and her sister. Amy palmer and her older sister Andrea. Amy was 2 years older than me but she was the one friend I hung around with the most.

 

At the beginning of the apocalypse I went to Atlanta. It was over run with walkers and I had escaped a month later. I remember going to the roof of a clothing store and seeing a pair of handcuffs covered in blood. I looked around and then I saw it. Someone's right hand.

After that I made my way to Washington, D.C. I figured that's where the government would of been.

 

Being a 14 year old I had no idea how to drive. I thought about teaching myself but put the thought of. I had learnt that the walkers were attracted to noise so I avoided vehicles. I avoid guns aswell. I tend to use my bow and arrow or a machete, I still keep my gun just incase. So far I haven't used it so the gun is still fully loaded.

I travelled through the woods. When ever it was possible I walked on top of the trees to avoid the walkers if they came. I would jump from tree to tree. I had learnt how to do it in summer camp when I was ten. The technique was called tree walking. My parents I made me go to the summer camp, I didn't want to though. Now I'm glad I went, I wouldn't be alive if I didn't go. I had learnt how to survive in emergency situations and how to hunt.

My parents had sent me off to some medical camp last year too. It was my ambitions to become a doctor and I was extremely smart for my age. I learnt all the basics of how to look after someone and I got a bit of experience in more serious matters such as gun shot wounds.

 

I stopped off in towns to get supplies when I was near any. I was in a pharmacy getting medical supplies when they came. They had put a gun to my head and dragged me to a van. They had took me to a town called 'Woodbury'

The town was full of people. I thought it was safe. It wasn't it only took a few days of me to realise what was going on. The woman were separated from the men.

 

When I first found out the men were rapists I was horrified. I wanted to escape the town and the men's morals. It wasn't that simple. It happened every night, one of the women were dragged of in the middle of the night by the men and would return a few hours later with fresh bruises and I listened to the women crying their eyes out. I was unable to do anything.

One night I was dragged of for the first time. It was about to happen to me. It didn't. The new member had stopped it from happening. Merle Dixon. I had never met the man before and he saved me.

 

"Don't you dare touch her!" Merle shouted as he came rushing through the door. The men stared at him as if he was crazy. The governor walked up to him and said right in the mans face,

"Why would you care Merle?" The leader of Woodbury asked. Merle looked him in the eyes and then looked over at him giving me a stare telling me to go along with it.

"She's my daughter." He had lied. He gave me another glared and I mouthed my name to him without any of the men noticing. Morgan Holmes. I had told home silently. He blinked twice to show me he understood.

 

 

"What's her name then?" The governor had tried to be smart. It was no match for me and Merle. "Morgan Holmes," Merle then went on to guess my age. He flashed me his left hand to show the number five before doing it again. He then shown me four fingers and I nodded. 14.

I wondered why he didn't he didn't use both hands. It wasn't until then that I noticed that Merle's right hand was missing.

 

I thought back to Atlanta and put the 2 together. I had made up my own theory of what happened at the time. Someone was out of control, a new member of the group. Most likely a cop had cuffed him to the pipe. The place was overrun and they didn't get back to the man in time, forcing the man to cut off his own hand.

"I got separated from her when I was left on that roof in Atlanta by my old group." He paused. Atlanta. Roof. That hand confirmed my theory. "I wondered if she would leave the group. She's tough for a 14 year old ya know. Looks like she did." The governor went over me and asked me what happened in Atlanta.

"My father and I were on a run with a group, we were in a clothing store when we got a new member of the group. A cop. My father was high. He's not exactly perfect. He was going off on one and that cop handcuffed him to a metal pipe." I paused and looked over at Merle. He nodded for me to continue. "The place was over run and I was forced to leave him behind. I went back for him but he was already gone. I searched everywhere for him and then moved on. I didn't go back to the camp. I left my friend Amy and Andrea, her sister there and my uncle, Daryl."

 

The men left me and Merle alone.

"Thanks for stopping them from doing anything." I had thanked my saviour.

"You're welcome. You know that story of yours is basically what happen." I stared at him in disbelief, "How did you know what happened?" He asked me. I went on to explain what I saw in Atlanta. "I saw a right hand and a pair of handcuffs when I was in Atlanta on a clothing store roof. I had a theory of what happened and you just confirmed it. Anyway I better get back to the women, they'll be worrying about me." He nodded. I figured he wasn't much of a speaker.

 

 

When I got back one of the women asked me if I was okay. Karen her name was, she had a son a couple years older than me called Noah. He wasn't my type. I thought he was perfect for Amy though.

"Are you okay sweetie? Did they do anything?" She had asked me with a concerned look on her face. I nodded and told her I was fine.

"Nothing happened Karen, a new guy stopped them. It was my father." I had lied about the last bit but I needed everyone to think that.

 

That moment I was thankful I hadn't told the others about my family. I decided to go to my tent since it was late and I needed to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up and went to the cafeteria for breakfast. I saw Merle and smiled at him. He had saved me from rape and I still don't understand why. I guess I'll never know...

**Author's Note:**

> Urm hope you liked it.


End file.
